maryskelternightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Jail
Jail is an inescapable prison and the main setting of the series. History Due to some unknown cause, a thriving city in the country of Japan disappeared from the surface of the Earth. With only a huge crater said to be as deep and dark as the abyss as evidence of its existence, creatures known as Marchens have emerged and begun torturing the residents of the city. With its name long forgotten, the city is simply known to its residences as the inescapable prison, Jail. Abilities The Jail's main ability throughout the games is referred to as "mimicry", or the ability to take in any material or lifeform and replicate its properties. On the one hand, this allows for humanity to continue surviving in the Jail, such as when the Order of the Sun can supply vegetables because part of the Jail is mimicking a crop field. On the other, this has allowed for Marchens of all shapes, sizes, and properties to infest the Jail and torment the prisoners. Jail mimicry can affect just about anything that exists, with one exception. Should the Jail consume and alter a pregnant woman, it cannot directly affect the child within. The Marchen, still bearing the child, will nuture it inside its altered body until it comes to term. The child will tear apart the Marchen inside-out, and a Blood Maiden will be born. The moon in the Jail's sky is actually a sort of egg. When the Jail grows tall enough to reach it, the egg will be fertilized and become a Witchcraft, a core powerful enough to grant any wish made upon it. Gameplay All dungeon exploration is done within various areas of the Jail, where the party must navigate puzzles with their various abilities and fight Marchens along the way. Also of note are Nightmares, indestructible monsters that act as the Jail's overseers. While they can be hurt or even stunned with enough damage, Nightmares are immortal until the core of their area is destroyed. As a living being, the Jail has its own wants, needs, and moods. This represented in several ways; * Mood gauge: Exclusive to Mary Skelter 2. This meter fills up as you enter successive battles in a dungeon, and falls as you fulfill Jail desires. At high levels, the Marchens in the dungeon become stronger, and you may even have a Nightmare dropped on you without warning * Jail Desires: The wants and needs of the Jail are split between Hunger, Sleep, and Libido ** Hunger: filled by spilling blood in battles ** Sleep: fills over time when the Jail is asleep, but if your party takes lots of damage and/or suffers KO's, the Jail will be woken up, and the Jail does NOT like being woken up ** Libido: fills by finding Libido Points and treasure chests, or using the Lick command in battle Check the color of the moon next to the Desire meters to see what Desire is easier to fill during your time in the dungeon. Upon fulfilling a Jail desire, a roulette will be spun with several beneficial effects, ranging from heals to buffs to items. Areas * Liberated District * New Liberated District * City Streets * Underground Cavern * Aquarium Ruins * Graveyard * Dorm * Waterside * Downtown * Temple * Station Grounds * Tower Base * Upper Tower Gallery Jail_for_Mary_Skelter_Nightmares.jpg Jail_for_Mary_Skelter_Nightmares_2.jpg Jail_for_Mary_Skelter_Nightmares_3.jpg Jail_for_Mary_Skelter_2_Nightmares.jpg Jail_for_Mary_Skelter_2_Nightmares_2.jpg Category:Terminologies